Lucil Filarete
Lucil Filarete is a half-elf NPC in World's Odyssey. She was cast out of the Elf Village due to her heritage and, after the tragedy caused by Ripuka, joins the party in their quest. History Lucil is first encounter in Chapter 4, while the party searches for a Terminal to reach Odyssia. The party agrees to help Lucil find her Elf's Guidance in order to gain entry to the village. Along the way, they meet Mita, Lucil's only friend among the elves. However, they arrive to find a mysterious woman slaughtering the elves. The woman introduces herself as a Luden called Ripuka and then leaves, with Lucil giving chase. The rest of the party catches up to Lucil, and together they enter a hopeless battle with Ripuka. Ripuka summons an Entoma Queen before leaving the forest. In Chapter 6, after having met Celica Clayton, the party stumbles upon the Strain Area. There they meet Alice, Nova, and Levin, three other Ludens. The party seems willing to use the Ludens' resources, which infuriates Lucil. This is exacerbated by Lucil's angry tantrum leading the party to Heartis, where Lily Hopes wanted to go, and Lily's unwillingness to respond to Lucil's sarcastic enthusiasm. Lucil remains angry at Lily until learning that Lily's buggy suppressed Lily's ability to display anger. The two eventually make up. In Chapter 8, the party encounters Ripuka again. After Ripuka taunts Lucil once again, she threatens to reveal her true feelings to the party. Ripuka claims that Lucil was actually happy to see the elves who bullied her be slaughtered, up to and including Mita. After Ripuka leaves, Lucil states that, while she hates Ripuka, there is some truth to Ripuka's words. The thought of the prejudiced elves dying makes her more and more joyous, eventually causing her to glitch out. The party is forced to subdue her. After the party defeats her, memories of another world flood her mind. Svetlana Amou was a girl born to a Russian mother and Japanese father. She was orphaned at a young age, and was forced to live in a Russian church. She was mercilessly bullied for her half-Japanese heritage. On her sixteenth birthday, she left the church and moved to Japan. She took on jobs, learning the Japanese language, and lived in peace...until one day, where she was abducted by Aphesis. Back in World's Odyssey, Lucil reveals that her chair Kimata is actually her father, cursed into that form when a spell backfired. In Chapter 10, Lucil is seemingly killed by a brainwashed Celica Clayton, but survives thanks to Werner Glock, and returns to her real-world body. Svetlana joins the others in the real world and participates in the battle to subdue Iris. Death Ends * If Lucil is calmed down when first meeting the Ludens, Nova will rip her in half. * If the party loses to Glich Lucil, she strings the party's corpses up and plays with them like marionettes. Arata, while initially horrified, soon laughs along with her. Real Life Lucil's Ending In Lucil's ending, time has reversed to before the events of the story. Arata is in hospital after collapsing whilst talking to Sumika on the phone and was unconscious for a week and has acute meningitis. When waling around the hospital, Svetlana walks into Arata after appearing to donate a lot of blood. Arata remembers her, though she doesn't appear to remember him. Category:Characters